Weaselletta and the Snake
by DarkJasmine
Summary: Draco likes what he sees and he wants her. Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants, there's a reason he's called the Slythering Prince. Ginny has found a new love of Darkness but will it take her as far as the ranks of Deatheaters? What about there parents
1. The Beggining

"Ginny…Ginny Wake Up."

I heard the annoying voice before, Amanda my roommate. "There's still breakfast, Mandy."

"No there isn't you sleep through it and Snape will kill if you're late to _'advanced potions'_."

Oh. My. God. She was totally right if I was late I couldn't sit by Harry! This was my only chance. I got dressed and ran down the corridors all the way to the dungeons completely forgetting about my growling stomach. I skidded into corners and even hit my face on railing when the staircases changed.

I was hoping to see the usual crowd waiting for the doors to open but no, the doors were open and there was no crowd. I. Was. Late. I walked in the classroom.

"Sorry Professor but…" he cut me off with his hand; greasy haired git

"Take a seat Mrs. Weasly…I am sorry to have to seat you by Mr. Malfoy," (Oh my god Snape saying sorry) "it is such a shame to have you drag down my _best _student. Alas that is the only seat available. So twenty points from Gryffindor; 10 for being late and 10 for dragging down my best student."

Harry spoke up "Sir that is not fair to do that to Ginny…"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for your unwanted comment Mr. Potter."

I grudgingly walked over to Draco Malfoy and was about to pull out my seat but it had moved out. I looked about and when I looked at Malfoy and saw his wand was out…

"I didn't hex it Weasletta…" I blushed and sat down. I did think he had hexed it. He just smirked seeing me blush…I turned my attention to what Snape was saying.

"Today you will be learning how to make the Thoughtilis Shareval Draught. This potion allows the two participants to link their minds where they can choose to share thoughts. It lasts one whole week but the main indgrediat you add is your blood and then you give it too the person you are sharing with. The person you are partnered with is the person you are sitting next to. You **must** try this potion."

I was so annoyed. I mean I had to work with _Malfoy_. This was going to be a great week. Why couldn't I have gotten the seat next to Harry?

When I was done with all the ingredients except the last one blood.

Ginny looked at the ivory handled knife and couldn't help it, she was scared. She couldn't help but not want to get hurt. I mean she was a girl after all. Not that fascinated with knifes. (A.N. Stupid girly girls)

Draco also was looking at the knife and when he saw that Ginny was having second toughts, "If you trust me I can do it for you Weasletta…"

Ginny shook her head. He wouldn't do anything to her with a room full of people, would he? No of course he wouldn't.

Draco grabbed her hand as gently as he could and couldn't help notice the power that surged through him as he held the knife to a Weasly. Yet he didn't want to harm her, only knowing he could. He took her pointer finger and gently sliced it open. He couldn't help but smile as she winced. He also couldn't help but look up and notice…her.

Her curves had certaintly developed over the holiday. He gently pulled her finger over the bottle and he squezzed it. Exchanging the bottles they both drank…

_Weasletta I think I've found me a new toy…_

_It sure in Heck wouldn't be me…_

_But you've developed so well during the summer_

Draco ran his hand up and down her arm suggestively and then stole a glance at Potty and Weasel…Their mouths were hanging open.

_Don't touch me Malfoy! _

_Yet I don't see you pulling away.._

The bell rang …

_Tell you what, meet me in the room of requirements at eight…Don't be late…_

**Ginny ran…**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own Harry potter all right that's why I'm waisting my time writing fanfics!**

**For all the Draco lovers (a sneek peek at whats to come next)**

**Ginny: "Malfoy get off of me!"**

**Draco: "I'm not on you," he looked me up and down with the traditional Malfoy smirk, "yet." **

**Draco's point of view**

I had just sent my dear Weasletta running. This was going to be one fun week. I knew the only thing that was going through her head: "He's not the Slytherin Prince for nothing" and I wasn't.

"Professor Snape I had noticed that Ginerva Weasly was having problems and I was wondering if I could tutor her for a while.

"Why would I get the feeling there's another reason you want to be close to Mrs. Weasly, Draco?" Snape one eye brow. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to** use** the young Weasly would you?" That one word applied multiple meanings to Draco.

"No, just tutoring." Smirking Draco took the pass for permitted tutoring. Even if he said yes Snape would of given him the pass. Draco was a Slytherin.

**Ginny's Point of View**

I had waited out the rest of the night in the common room. It was nine o'clock when I went out to go to the bathroom (Sammy had flooded our bathroom). Draco couldn't of waited on me for an hour…I had turned the corner when I was slammed into the wall by something hard.

She looked up and Draco Malfoy was pinning her to the wall. "Malfoy get off me!"

"I'm not on you," Draco looked her up and with the traditional Malfoy smirk, "yet."

This caused Ginny to struggle but of course, Malfoy was strong. "I said room of requirements don't be late, your late."

"You can't order me around and treat me like a toy!"

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Have you looked at the postion you're in?" she really had no right to say such a thing. She was his. Even if it took a while she was his to control.

"Bugger off." Draco was mad…he dragged her all the way to the room of requirements and threw her in.

Ginny looked around and was surprised to see books she expected Dark objects and torture devices.

"I don't plan on doing anything too you Ginny. I only plan on using you to bug your brothers and Potter. You don't look good enough for me to want to do anything. Besides news flash YOU ARE MY TOY."

"So what are we doing?" Ginny kindly ignored the toy part.

"I'm going to tutor you and your going to help me with a few plans."

"Like what?"

"I tutor you in Defence Against the Dark Arts and you help me annoy your siblings by learning a few curses."

Ginny looked at him eyebrows raised. "Why would I help you annoy my own brothers?"

Draco smirked, "Because I know they put Dungbombs in your suitcase before coming to Hogwarts."

"Prove it."

Draco gracefully tossed her the photos. Everything a Malfoy did was graceful. If someone told you other wise they needed a good Crucio and then ask them again.

Ginny looked at the photos. Her Brothers Were Dead. "I'm in…"

"So it's time to teach you some of the best Dark Tricks in the book…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (who would want to. Ew!!)**

**Or**

**Draco Malfoy (cries in the corner)**

**P.S. I told you this was a romantic fic so just wait **

**P.S.S. If you're good I might just add a little Lucius in the story **

**Previously: Ginny looked at the photos. Her Brothers Were Dead. "I'm in…" **

"**So it's time to teach you some of the best Dark Tricks in the book…"**

**Draco's POV**

Which hex should I teach her first? "Ginny I want to teach a hex that I myself did not create but has been in the Malfoy line for generations."

"Skip the intro Drac."

She had just called him Drac not Draco not Malfoy but some ridiculous pet name. Time to try the hex. "Spindle Potalious!"

Strings attached themselves to Ginny's arms and legs (like a puppet) and then they dissappered and became invisible within seconds. She was his until he said otherwise. Now to make it were his opponent couldn't talk. "Silencio!"

No telling. No, we couldn't have that. No screaming either. Draco just thought what he wanted her to do.

Ginny moved closer to Draco and hugged him around the middle her arms moved under his silk robes. She felt his abs and had pushed him to the ground. His robes were already lying on the floor. This was what he wanted. She was unbuttoning his shirt and it was half hanging of his shoulder. He flipped her onto her back where he was the one straddling her.

Then he looked into her eyes. They were scared but enjoying it to. Hidden Joy. Still she was scared. No he didn't want this to happen like this. Ginny had to do it on her own. Or it just didn't count. With a flick of his wand both spells dissolved.

"What the heck was that Malfoy!"

"You called me Drac…"

Ginny looked shocked. "Sorry about that, but why were _**my**_ hands up _**your**_ shirt! And you were straddling…and your shirt."

"Yeah I was straddling you get over it Weasletta. It was the Spindle Potalious was the thing I was going to teach you and it makes the person a puppet at your demands. The silencio charm was to keep any verbal protests down. I want you to use that to embarrass your Dear brothers Fred and George."

"Wait a minute so you made me _**touch**_ you!?!"

"Yes I did."

Ginny was gaping like a fish. "But why…"

Draco's eyes turned cold. "Because I can Ginny…and I've think I like you."

"Oh…Well I kinda like you too I guess." She looked so sheepish.

"then do you want to take this up a level and literately tear your brothers apart, gain a new boyfriend and social status."

"All except the social status. Oh yeah."

Draco laughed this was going to be fun.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's such a Short Chappie! But I'll update supper soon. **

**P.S. Please review**

**Ginny's POV**

She sat in the common room not sure what to do. She had woken up a few minutes ago and as she realized what she had agreed to last night. She had a boyfriend and his Name was Draco Malfoy and he was The Slytherin Prince.

_Ginny I can tell your awake and you may not know it but your sending all your thoughts to me._

_Sorry Draco…_

_It's fine Gin but I just need you to know that I plan on fetching you from the Gryfindor table today at breakfast. Look nice. Over and out! (lol) _

Later…

"HI Gin what's up." Harry asked as Ginny sat down.

Ginny was nervous but she couldn't tell Harry why so she just shrugged. Percy, Fred, George, and Ron came over. (Percy and George where in an argument.) They sat down and began to eat. Draco decided to come over.

"Gin, you are coming to my table." He yanked Ginny up and as she stumbled over the bench to him he turned her around and pulled her into an embrace.

Harry and all the Weaslies just started eating and they were finally seated. Ginny saw Draco get up and walk over to the Gryffindor table.

He walked over to her and as she turned around to greet him. She was yanked up and shee stumbled over the bench. Draco harshly pulled her to his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist her frail hands pushed against his chest, so she could look up. His eyes were warm as he looked at her.

Draco lowered his lips to hers and she couldn't help but dismay as he pulled away.

"Good mourning Gin…"

"Mornin' Draco…" its all she could manage. She had been dazzled.

"Get your hands off my sister, Malfoy." Draco quickly spun me around and I saw that Ron was yelling.

"I will not take my hands off of my Girlfriend, Weasel." Draco smirked and turned to Harry. "Yes potter Ginerva Weasley is my new girlfriend."

By this time the whole hall is quite and everyone had heard. Harry was furious…

"Listen her you Son-of-a-Deatheater! Ginny will ne er e your Girlfriend on her own free will. What did you do?"

Draco just smirked, "I did nothing and my father is a respective friend of the Ministry's."

"Malfoy, I will curse you if you do not let her go." Harry's voice was low… and his wand was pointed at her Draco!

"Puppetilious!" (Ginny cast the spell!" The strings attatched themselves to Harry. He was about to scream. I could not have that. "Silencio!"

Now Harry was mine to control. Harry therew his wand across the hall and walked over to Draco. I made Harry get on his knees and bow to Draco.

"Recognize your supieors Harry Potter. Draco has done nothing to me. I just am tired of you lot of Gryffindors." Looking into Harry's eyes I smirked. "Yes I know I am sadly a Gryffindowr myself."

Ginny pause thinking about what she was doing. She saw Dumbledor hold the teachers back. They wanted to hear what she was about to say.

"I may have to stay within the Gryffindor house but I am not a Gryffindor. I denounce my house." Ginny realeased the spell. Harry got up but everybody was gaping at her…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (cries in corner and yells, "Die J.K. Rowling!") **

**Previously:** **"I may have to stay within the Gryffindor house but I am not a Gryffindor. I denounce my house." Ginny realeased the spell. Harry got up but everybody was gaping at her…**

Draco's Point of View

She had denounced her house! Merlin…I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dumbledor began to speak. For the first time his eyes were harsh…I pulled Gin close to me.

"Miss Weasly you have to belong to a hous. So choose a house and that is where you shall stay."

_Gin there is only one house that will accept you now…_

_I know that Draco…_

"Professor Dumbledor I would like to be placed in Slytherin."

"If y ou are sure about this Mrs. Weasley…"he trailed off as I watched my Ginny nod. "Then you are a Slytherin and you will be serving detention, Draco and Harry to..with you individual heads of house."

I walked to Ginny off to join her new housemates, but she turned around. Facin her family she merrily waved and went to sit by Goyle. I followed after.

From then on throughout the day I was by Ginny hopping she was not just in shock. Then it was time for detention…

_You ready fo this Ginny?_

_Of course I am._

_But you always were scared of Snape._

_Until he was my head of house, I'm one of his snakes now, Draco._

_Then lets go in._

Before Ginny opened the door a gave her a kiss, just for luck.

When we came in Snape looked at me and then at Ginny. That's when I noticed my hand was around Ginny's waiste but did not remove my hand. Snape raised one eyebrow.

Then Snape pulled out his wand…

**Disclaimer: I'm envious of J.K. Rowling. (Ohhh!!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!!!!)**

**Previously: Then Snape pulled out his wand…**

Ginny's Point of view

Multiple charms were placed on me and Draco seemed to know every one!

"You don't trust me." Draco looked pointedly at Snape.

Snape scowled at him. "I trust you Draco, the headmaster is the one that does not." Draco didn't look convinced. "Draco I'm your godfather for merlin's sake!"

_What happened Draco?_

_He checke you out for all kinds of dangerous spells Gin. _

_Why?_

_Dumbledor._

"Stupid headmaster!"

"Miss Weasley do not insult the head master," Snape lowered his voice and smirked, "so loudly." They all broke out laughing.

"I didn't know you had a funny side Professor." I grinned at him.

"You were never one of my snakes."

I decided to be more serious. "What will we be doing Professor?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Ginny we will be talking."

Snape turned serious, "Yes we will be talking. Starting with Miss Weasley."

I interrupted, "Professor if your wondering why I'm in Slytherin, or rather chose Slytherin it's because I'm underappreciated and would rather be with Draco."

"That answeres one questions but the other is; Do you have any questions?"

I thought about this... "Yes sir I do. Is it true that most people's parents in this house are a Deatheaters?"

Draco and Snape looked uncomfortable. Snape answered, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley most are Deatheaters."

I nodded I had already figured that. "So is Draco's parents Deatheater?"

"You would need to ask Draco himself. Not by anybody."

I nodded my head.

_Draco, _

_I will tell you later Ginny. _

Snape began to talk. "Mrs. Weasley please go with Draco detention is over and he will teach you all about your new house."

I walked with Draco. We went all the way through the painting and then down and under the lake. The whole common room was bathed in green light. Everything was done in a deep wood with snakes carved all throughout it. It was dark and it was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was completely breathtaking. The slytherin common room wasn't all eerie and dark. It just had a mysterious air about it is all. That's what made it beautiful. I knew where I belonged from now on.

All the Slytherins saw me gasp and they were snickering. Then Draco turned me away as he saw my face flush with crimson. "Sorry to disappoint but no torture devices my little Weasletta." At this everybody broke out laughing.

I felt the need to come back. "Well Drac…" I let the name sink in. Everybody went silent… Oh. My. God. As I looked into Draco's eyes I saw pure out anger. Then with a flick of his wand I was hanging upside down on the ceiling and my skirt was falling over my head!

I sent death-glares down at all the Slytherins that were laughing merely. I received a few wolf whistles from the boys as obviously my underwear was showing.

Draco smirked at me, "Wow Gin, I didn't know you were the lacy type." He mock-grimaced, "or the pink…but I can't wait to see what the bra looks like?"

I was astonished. "Draco I didn't know that you were such a perv!"

With a wave of his wand I was relished and fell into his arms, he leaned down, "well then you didn't know me…" he looked around, "we are going to my room and I want the room for a while, alone got it?" all the boys that were from his dorm nodded vigorously. "We're just talking." He added for good measure.

"Right…" the boys said in unison. I placed a body bind curse on them and said, "Yes that is right."

Once we were in the room Draco looked up at me.

_**So Gin we can talk like this for a while asks any question you like. **_

_**Draco what is like for you at home?**_

_**Its okay I guess. But that's not what you originally wanted to ask now was it?**_

_**Got me I wanted to ask if your parents are deatheaters? You don't have to answer if you don't want to of course. **_

_**They are…most of the Slytherin kid's parents are deatheaters. The rumors are true. **_

_**So are YOU a Deatheater? **_

_**No, not yet…but I will be after graduation. It complicated and it's a long story.**_

_**We have time. **_

_**Ginny, I do have a choice on the matter but not much of one I become a Deatheater or I'm hunted and killed. **_

_**So you'd rather kill others. **_

_**You don't understand Ginny even if there was another option I would become a Deatheater. **_

_**But…Draco…why? You might have to kill me… my family!**_

_**I won't have to kill you or your family unless the Dark Lord says so…**_

_**The Dark Lord…You're calling him the Dark Lord now? Since when does Voldemort deserve such respect?**_

_**He does deserve respect…besides he just wants separation of the classes he doesn't want to commit genocide. Muggles and muggle-borns would be able to work and have a life. **_

_**Okay…**_and that was the last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay so that was a short chappie and I know it was filler but it was crucial…**

**P.S. I plan on putting Christmas break in the picture. That's where his dad will come in…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world..ops…I meant harry potter (or did i?)**

Ginny's point of view

I woke up on a bed…Well duh! Oh my god this is Draco's bed. I looked around to see Draco cleaning up a pile of blankets on the floor. That's not what shocked me though. What shocked me was what he was wearing…

He was wearing nothing but boxers. Black silky boxers with silky green trim…Then my eyes trailed up his abs. Just like I had imagined a six pack.

_**My face is up here Gin…**_

__That's when I realized that he knew I was awake. "Ginny you need to get dressed I may have been able to keep my roommates out for a night but they'll want back in soon." He looked me up and down and smiled (not smirked smiled! :) "I don't want my friends seeing you like that…"

Like what? I looked down and saw I was in a really skimpy, frilly, nightgown that came up a little too short, so that the matching skimpy, frilly underwear showed.

It was a set of really slutty pajamas. They were green of course with silver lining. Then only one question popped into my mind. "Draco we didn't…did we…you didn't…I didn't…right?"

His eyes lit up from enjoyment. "I have NO idea what you are talking about Gin…"

"Dddrrrraaaaacccooo!"

He smirked… "No we did not." Then he looked me up and down… "Having second thoughts? We still have a few hours…" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him, he just laughed. Then I had another thought. "You _**undressed**_ me!"

It took him a moment to realize what I was talking about. "no ginny there's something called a magic." He rolled his eyes.

"so why'd you put me in such skimpy clothing?" I asked and attempted to wriggle my eyebrows. I failed miserably. He laughed once again.

"Because I wanted to…" he let that sink in. _Pervert! _ "Ginny we leave for Christmas tomorrow and I understand that you would want to spend Christmas with your family. Still, if you don't want to your welcome at the Malfoy Manor I always have a group of friends over until Christmas Eve. You're welcome to stay longer of course. Now get dressed he threw a suitcase beside me.

I opened up the suitcase to find and alignment of different types of clothing come pouring out and folding itself neatly on the bed. Even under clothing! I gasped and when it was finished put them under the pillow.

"What is all of this Draco?" I looked at him curiously.

"There one size fits all clothing. As you can see they are all Slytherin attire considering all of your other clothing was Gryffindor. Mother sent them over and said there was a special charm on them…"

I paled. "What charm would that be?"

"The other houses may not know this but Slytherin with the help of Ravenclaw had created a certain spell that is undetected unless somebody already knows the spell. This spell is an x-ray spell."

It took a moment to sink in and I quickly nodded my head in thanks. He walked out of the room and I looked at my clothing.

The underclothing was made of lace and silk…typical! But I did need it… the skirts looked really short and everything but the robes looked skimpy too. Well there was no classes today so I could have a little fun.

I decided on some silver under clothing, a silky silver blouse with green stiching, and a pair of green skinny jeans with silver stiching. When I put it all on it adjusted to fit me alright. It all looked like a second skin. It was tight! It accented EVERY curve.

"Aw man I don't have any shoes!" Then another suitcase flew in my direction, and opened up. Shoes, jewlry, and perfume streamed out lining themselves on the bed.

I ended up picking a gold necklace with a emarld gecko hanging off of it. " Aw man I don't have my ears pierced!" A metal piercing gun came out of the suitcase. It pierced my ears with no pain at all! I placed green emerald hopes with a silver bead in the wholes.

Then it hit me and I started giving commands. "Belly button piercing!" I got it and placed a nice emarld ring into the whole. "Makeup!" I was done up with light green and silver makeup with a silver gloss on my lips. Then I picked some low top Soda shoes. (green and silver.) I also noticed that my shirt had shrunk up to reveal my new piecing.

I walked up to breakfast and I when I walked in everybody turned to stare. My family was turning red in the face. They were mad and I couldn't help but smirk. I walked over to the Slytherin table. Of course I didn't just walk. I did a flip, a spin, I strutted, I turned around, and I smirked.

As I came to Draco he turned around to me and he mouthed wow. I kissed him and as he completely turned around I sat beside him and my family stormed over.

Harry exploded yanking me up and threw me to the ground. (ha ha harry got mad) "You can not just go dressing like that Ginny. I don't care why ." as I got up Harry tried to slap me. Draco caught his hand.

"Here I thought I was suppose to be the violent one Potter, but here you are trying to slap your exgirl and you just threw her to the ground."

"Like you haven't slapped her, kicked her, bruised her, or threatened her!" I was getting up off the floor when Draco held out his hand.

"I have not done a single thing to her and I don't plan to." He said a

s he pulled me up and hugged me close.

Ron cut in, "Malfoy why the bloody heck did you make her wear that!"

I had to stop this. "He didn't make me wear this he had no choice and neither do you Ronald!"

Snape walked by. "50 points from Gryffindor for the accusations against Mr. Malfoy Mr. Weasley. 200 points from Gryffindor for harming a woman. That is not taken lightly in the wizarding world Mr. Potter."

McGonagall piped in. "Mr. Potter after the break you will also be partaking in 3 weeks worth of detention and are hereby band from the next two quidtech matches."

As they go to sit down and finish breakfast Fred and George pipes in. "Since you're coming to the house for Christmas you will not be wearing those clothes."

I looked him straight in the eye, "No I will not be coming to the house and I will be wearing these cloths. I'm going to Malfoy Manor."

**So that chapter was sort of long. Hope you like. Here comes Lucius. How do you think that Ginny will cope with the Slytherins? There will be games and laughter. (Muwhahahahahahahah.)**

**Push the button you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't see were writing these makes a difference. What will happen if I don't write this? **

**Later…**

**(I'm sleeping in my bed a shadow crosses over the moonlight and there he is…) **

**Lucius Malfoy: "So you didn't write the disclaimer. Crucio!!!!" **

**I start to wither in pain and I want to scream but a silencio charm was put on me.**

**(J.K. Rowling comes in.) "Thank you Lucius but that's enough." Lucius vanishes with a pop. "Now next time write that Disclaimer. **

_**New Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. Lucius don't kill me!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to SlytherinLuver because she's awesome like that :) **

**Draco's Point of View**

I wanted to hop for joy as I heard that Ginny was coming to my house for Christmas. Of course I couldn't do that because I was to focused on the blossoming bruise on Ginny's cheek from where she hit the ground. Then I noticed the strange postion that her wrist was in. I touched it and she cringed away.

Potter had broken her wrist. I quickly took her to Madam Promfry.

"What happened to her, Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter broke her wrist and caused that bruise because he didn't like her clothing. Now could you fix her." The last part was meant to be mean but it came out in a growl.

"She is fixed but it doesn't seem like Harry Potter to do such a thing."

Ginny piped in. "Well he did it all right, the filthy git." With that I lead her out.

"So Weasletta tell me when your telling your parents?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Just take me to the owlery." She waved a letter at me.

Once we were at the owlery she mailed the letter and we encountered Potter. He just glared at us like expected.

That night a howler came to the Slytherin table. It was for one Ginerva Weasley.

**Not spending Christmas with your family. How dare you Ginerva Weasley. It was bad enough that you had to disappoint us and go to Slytherin! You will move back to Gryffindor! Your brothers have already told me that your going out with a Malfoy! **

**How dare you go with those muggle-haters! You will have to stop seeing him! That is it! No if ands or buts! I heard all about those cloths you were wearing. Simply UNEXCEPTABLE. You will spend at least some time with your family at Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!**

Then the howler exploded and all the gryffindors applauded. All the Slytherins were all furiously planning revenge …Ginny exploded from the table and stormed out of the room I followed suit.

She went straight to her dorm and I couldn't follow her because of those stupid bloody stairs!

_**What are you doing Gin?**_

_**I'm sending a howler for my dear little mother. I always pack some but I've never had to send one. There's a first time for everything. **_

_**Are you still coming with me tomorrow?**_

_**Yes. I will not let my mother or family stop me. Besides muggles have suppressed us for far to long. Why do we have to hide? Muggles are filth. **_

_**So are you an official muggle-hater?**_

_**I'll let you read what I write. **_

_**Good…**_

__A few minutes later Ginny came down with the letter. It read:

_How dare you try to run my life. I will keep dating Draco and I will be spending Christmas with the Malfoys. You will just have to deal with it. Or I will leave just like Percy! Besides muggles are filth that think they can suppress us. I was going to visit you on Christmas but forget it. By the way I totally hate Harry Potter! I'm sending a personal howler to him. _

"A personal howler for Potter?"

She nodded her head. "It just says I hate you over and over." I took her to the owlry again and she sent the letters. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

**I hope to get more reviews and I hope more people will read this story because that's what I put it her for. Even if none of that happens I will keep writing because of the reviews I have already gotten. **

**(Sappy stuff is over thank god!)**

**Now lets get to reviewing or may the Dark Lord torture you into laughter (lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny Point of View

Today was the day I left for the Malfoy manor and it was also the last day malfoy and me had the Connection.

I got up early in the mourning and a shower. Then I went to the suitcase. I had to look presentable.

My theme was…snakes! I chose a simple necklace shaped like a snake it was a choker and it was studded with emerald chips. I chose a bracelet that matched. I sooooo had to thank Mrs. Malfoy.

Then I chose a skirt which was green, that sparkled silver. A snake desighn wrapped along the hem. I chose a shirt which was the same but only made of sild. (It didn't show my stomach.)

I then chose some silver 'ballerina shoes. I put on elegant light green lip gloss and silver eyeshadow with black mascara. Choosing droping snake earings my outfit was complete.

The day passed rather normally except for the deathglare my family sent me.

It was then time to boad the train. Once I tried to get on I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. A full bodybind curse was put on me and I heard a small, "Sorry Gin…" Stupid George. Then we apparated with a pop.

A few minutes later I felt the slow rolling of the train. They were trying to take me home the nitwits.

Draco's Point of View

_Ginny where are you?_

_Draco I'm blindfolded with a full body bind curse on me. _

_Deatheaters?_

_No, more like my really stupid gits of brothers._

_Then you're probably in their compartment!_

That's it I'm gonna tear them apart. I stormed over to thir compartment. I dicked the door in wand held high. "Silencio!"

They all looked so shocked but Potter didn't, he just looked calm and collected. Dang it Potter! I screamed "Septumbus!" I did this to every one of them and smirked as I register there bloody and shredded clothing.

I went to look for Ginny and I forund her under the seat! Lifting the spells that were on her I pulled her into a tight imbrace. Then I lifted the silencio charm.

Everyone of them started cursing me and crying out in pain. I went to fix up their wounds but Ginny forced the wand down.

"Let them bleed Draco. It serves them right." All of them turned their shocked faces to her and I smirked. "I might of visited you guys on Christmas but I won't now. You don't understand. Your all worse than that mudblood Granger," she indicated Granger, "you act just like a bunch of filthy muggles."

With that I led Ginny to the compartment and I couldn't help but smile at her. I also put a spell on where only Slytherins could pass through.

"Ginny you changed a lot."

"Is that so bad Draco?" she looked at me hurt.

"No because if its possible I like you even more." With that I kissed her. That's how it basically went for the rest of the train ride.

When we stepped out of the train my parents where there to greet us.

Ginny spoke to my parents. "Thank you for letting me stay for the Christmas holidays. It is very kind of you to urm…overlook my family's past."

Lucius spoke to her. "Don't be silly any friend of Draco's is a friend of ours." He was smiling. I didn't like this. He never smiled.

We got Ginny to the car and Lucius opened the door for Ginny after I had gotten in. He placed a hand on her stomach and placed a needle in her back. She blacked out with one word. "Draco…" I caught her. This was going to be tough to explain.

My father started to drive…

**Some of you obviously didn't review. Unlike my best reviewer who ALWAYS reviews and sends criticism SlytherLuver. So Slytherin Luver tell me what you think you want to happen to Ginny. (All the rest of you have to too.) I AM SO NICE! (If anybody says otherwise a good crucio will fix them up and a good crucio will tell you to listen to what I say.) Now get reviewing, please & thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own harry Potter if it means Draco will come **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: SNOWFIRE81!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ginny's Point of View

I woke up and the first thing I saw made my heart flutter…Draco's eyes looking full of concern. He blasted into an explanation.

"I'm really sorry about that Gin…you just aren't Slytherin so you couldn't know where the manor is. Next time I'll make sure he uses spell so it doesn't hurt. Plus now you have a warning."

"It's fine Draco. I understand." I looked at him and saw that he was truly sorry.

"Ohhh Weasletta the guest will be arriving here soon. You've only been out for a few hours."

Later……..

As Draco waited for the guests to arrive I looked at the clock; 6:30pm. I only had a few hours worth of connections left.

_**Hey Draco I wanted to know if there was anybody coming besides Slytherins. **_

_**No of course not Weasletta. Sorry but before you I never socialized outside the Slytherin household. **_

_**Will their parents be staying? Is there anything I should be worried about?**_

_**When you mean parents I know that you mean Deatheaters so don't try to hide it. No they won't be staying. Yes there is something you should be worried about but it isn't to do with being tortured by Deatheaters. Slytherins tend to have a sense of…humor. **_

_**Humor…?**_

__Draco nodded his head and before I could ask more a house-elf came in with five different Slytherins. "I see our guests have arrived." He looked at me. "Ginny you know Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy." I nodded.

"Hi guys can you tell Draco to cut the formalities."

Blaise smiled at me. "Only you can do that Gin…" as if an after thought he added, "He's only doing it because of you."

I looked at Draco and gave him a scolding look and everybody laughed. It was time for dinner so we all filed into the Dinning hall and took a seat. I was sitting between Draco and his father, Lucius, across from me was Blaise and Pansy. Sitting on the other side of Draco was Crabbe and across from Lucius was Goyle, next to Lucius was Narcissa and across from her was Millicent.

The dinner seemed to go smoothly but I noticed the kids were eating REALLY slowly.

_**Draco where's the Slytherin sense of humor you were talking about? So far everybody's being quite and polite. **_

_**That's because my parents are still here. Haven't you noticed all the children are eating very slowly?**_

_**Well of course I've noticed that. I'm not an idiot. But what's coming Draco? Give me a clue about what's going to happen…**_

_**No way forget it Gin…**_

With that said the adults excused themselves from the table and left. I turned around and gave Draco a worried look and that's when it happened…I was hit upside the head with a spoonful of mash potatoes. "What the Heck!" I looked up to see Pansy smiling innocentaly. I threw a breadstick at her.

That's when it began. A full blown food fight. "Come on Millicent you should have better aim than that!" I goaded as I dodged a plateful of food.

Then Draco was hit by some roastbeast that Blaise threw! "Got ya' Draco!" Draco threw some cake at me and it me square in the face. An hour later we were all covered in Food. We all did some clean up spells. It looked like it never happened.

"So this is the Slytherin humor…"

Everybody looked at me and smirked. Not their regular smirks, no, these were full of pure evil! Then Blaise spoke. "No that was childish fun. Slytherin humor hasn't even started yet."

Draco cracked his knuckles and sighed. "Little Weasletta you have so much to learn. Now that your mine I can teach it you." He tilted my head up and placed a gentle kiss.

Once Draco pulled away Pansy spoke. " so where do we go Draco?"

"My room!" he said in a sing song voice. (A.N. yes a sing song voice deal with it!)he picked me up and carried me up the stairs with everybody following.

It was a dark room and I was thrown of the bed. Before I could say anything the Slytherins were gathered around wands raised! Evil, smug, little smirks playing on all their faces…

**So that ones a big cliffy! Anybody get the feeling I'm doing this on purpose. Well…Anyways I would like to know what happened to my reviews? I don't see anything yet…click the Button! Me want reviewes. Me angry. (changes into ten foot green monster)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' (LIFE IS NOT FAIR) **

**Draco's Point of View**

Oh my god the look on her face was priceless. I knew that we all had some menacing looks to us but I didn't think it was enough to petrify Ginerva Weasley! Now this was the Slytherin humor I was talking about. Ha ha ha.

_**Draco what is going on? **_

_**Nothing Ginny, but you need to go through initiation….**_

_**Initiation for what?**_

_**You are a Slytherin's Girlfriend Ginny you have to be tested. **_

_**Then cut this out and I'll take your stupid test. What's the test?**_

_**This is the test my little Weasletta. Tolerance of Dark Magic, of horrible spells…that is the test. You very well know I'm going to be a Deatheater and you're in a Death Eaters home. **_

__"I won't live through stuff like that Draco!" she squealed. She was worried!

Blaise spoke, "That's not our concern. Performing initiation is what we do. Passing or living as you put it, is yours." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. All color drained out of her face.

Goyle spoke turning to me. "So which curse should we play with first Draco? She is pretty scrawny."

Millicent spoke next. "Yes, she is. I think we should start off with smaller curses so if she doesn't last, which is most likely, we can still have _some_ fun."

Everybody nodded. Ginny was still staring off into space. Blaise started off. Stepping forward. He gently slipped onto the bed and pulled Ginny's wand out of her hand. She tried to keep it but he took it away with ease. "Avada Kenavera."

A stream of yellow light hit Ginny straight in the face. Before she knew it her hair was standing straight up and covered with black polka-dots. It looked so…funny. I had to hold in my laughter.

Pansy stepped up next. "Crutasiana!" A blue stream of light hit Ginny's right arm as he tried to duck. It turned her blue! Everybody was trying to hold back laughter.

Goyle stepped up. "Imperiosa!" Ginny tried to roll of the bed but the curse hit her foot. Her feet and hands grew to the size of Pumpkins!

Millicent stepped up. "Bowana!" Ginny tried to block her face but she was so uncoordinated! The jet of pink light made her front teeth grow to the size of a beavers.

Crabbe stepped up. "Totalious!" Ginny tried to scream but boy did that come out all wrong! Her nose shrunk to the size of a baby's. We all were laughing so hard.

_**Draco don't hurt me…I have no idea what's going on! I'm soooo confused. Please Draco. C'mon!!!**_

__I stepped up and conjured a camera. Then with a flash the picture was taken. Then we all mutered the spells and she was back to normal. It was that simple.

We all looked expectantly at Ginny. "What…the…heck…was alllllll….that…about?"

I shook my head at Ginny and tsked tsked. "C'mon little Weasletta. That was Slytherin humor. The best part is when we get back to school the picture goes up. We do that to each other. Well…no one has been able to get me." I showed her the picture and she fainted! That was way too funny! I sat her on the bed then we all retired for the night.

**I bet you didn't see that coming! Got ya!! There is no way that I would hurt Ginny, yet. She's way to important. Man I am so having a sequel to this. If you keep reviewing only. I'll keep updating as fast as I can. Please tell your friends about this fic. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the gum I'm chewin' **_

_**Dedicated to Aya!**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Ginny's Point of View**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I woke up early in the mourning as everything came flooding back to me. The Picture! Then it came to me ; EVERYBODY was asleep. They want Slytherin humor; I'll give them Slytherin humor.

"Accio camera!" Draco's camera came flying inot my hand. Who shoul my first victim be? They said no one was able to get Draco. Then a plan was born. I grabbed my suitcases and made my way to Draco's bed.

Pulling out all the makeup I could, I got to work…

By the time I was done Draco looked ridiculous. He was wearing bright red lipstick (not Gryffindor red), violet eyeshadow, thick black mascara, and a deep pink blush. Then I went to his hair. He was naturally a platinuim blond so I changed it to a black. Then I transfigured his clothing into a lime-green nightgown. I painted his nails a bright pink and took a picture.

I went and took a shower waiting for everybody to get up. Coming out of the shower I heard a guy scream. Draco. Was. Up. I took the picture and went to see Draco. Everybody else was already there but Draco looked perfectly normal.

Draco sent daggers at us. "Which one of you did that?"

Crabbed looked confused. "Did what? You look perfectly fine."

I stepped up. "You mean this Draco?" I asked innocently. I held up the picture for everybody to see. They burst out laughing. Draco tried to grab the picture but I easily dodged him. "Now, now Draco. It's just some Slytherin Humor."

Draco glared at everybody. "Get out! Little Weasletta and I have to talk." My smile grew as everybody left. My plan was working. Once everybody was out Draco shut the door and locked it., putting a silencing charm around the room.

"Yes Draco?"

"Gin, that was cruel." I smirked as he went on. "What do you want for the picture?"

"Two things Draco. Number One I want my picture. Number two I want our help to get everybody else's picture."

Draco looked me over. "You took the picture with my camera, correct?" I shook my head yes. "Okay, no duplicates can be made by that camera."

As Drco removed the chams I walked out ready to complete phase tow of my plan. I asked to borrow Pansy's owl and I sent the picture to Hermione. She wasn't mad at me. I sent instructions as well.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**C'mon click the button…you know you want to…You won't!! **__****__** fine. "Imperius!" Ha ha ha. Click! The! Button!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Guess what I traded my gum for candy! **_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Draco's Point of View**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once I had dealt with Gin I started makin plans. I WAS going to get that picture back. I took a shower and got ready. I was on my way down to breadfast when I remembered; I hadn't told Ginny when to come down.

Her door was open so I walked in. Her back was facing me and she was trying to make her bed. She must no be used to house-elves. I sat on her bed and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her into my lap. She let out a small shriek of surprise and relaxed when she realized it was me. I placed a stray strand of red hair behind her ears as I whispered, "It's time for breakfast. We have house-elves to do these chores."

She nodded and blushed a deep crimsion. I laughed as I picked her up and put her on her feet. We walked down to the dining room as my parents just took their seats.

Mom started to speak. "We are going to Diagon Alley later today to finish Christmas shoppin and to get outficts for the Christmas Ball that's coming up." We all nodded our heads as Pansy and Millicents talked excitedly.

"Don't worry little Weasletta anything you want comes under the Malfoy name." as if in an after-thought I added, "or anything mother thinks you need." Her face went pale and I couldn't help but laugh.

An hour or so later we departed for Diagon Alley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ginny's Point of View

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

As we came into Diagon alley Narcissa pulled me over to the side to talk.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you want anything I'll pay for it."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I have most of my Christmas gifts for everybody though." I though about it and and added. "I don't have enough money for a gown though.

Lucuis took the boys and Narcissa took the girls. We passed the many different shops stopping into which ever ones we felt like. In the end the presents went like this:

Hermione: History of the Ministry of Magic Book

Narcissa: a gold necklace with a white gold orchid that hung down

Lucius: polisher (quick-spell polisher) for his cane

Draco: a neat writing quill (so McGongle doesn't take off points for handwriting)

Pansy: a opened-mouthed snake hair clip that hissed at anybody who upset her.

Blaise: some new quiddetch gloves

Crabbe: a new ready-eat plate (gives you whatever food you want)

Goyle: a new ready-eat plate

Millicent: a set of color quills

My family: a Christmas howler (a howler that sings what you want oof key and then bursts into colored confetie of your choice. I chose silver and green snakes.)

Then we hit the gown store. I tried on many gowns but it didn't compare to the one Narcissa held up for me…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_**I'm not getting any reviews so…if you don't click the button I'll send Harry Potter over to BRAG you to death!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco's point of view**

**HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

I could hear Ginny running up the stairs and trying to pass my doorway. There was no way I was going to let her get passed me just like that…I wanted her. NO I needed her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Ginny's point of view**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP**

I loved the dress I bought and I wanted to keep it a surprise from Draco. He would love it as well I knew. I stormed up the stairs at an unlady like pace. Shoot!!! Draco's door was open and I tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed around the middle and pulled into a rock hard chest….

`'Draco Malfoy let go of me this instance!!" I started to struggle.

"no way sweetheart…I want to see that pretty little dress of yours." He tried to take the dress away from me but I only tightened my grip. "WEasletta…" he growled dangerously and all I could do was giggle. "Fine have it your way."

I gasped as he tightened his grip on me painfully and pulled me into his room shutting the door with his foot. He took my wand away from me. "Hey!!!"

"I'll give it back to you when I feel like my little Weasletta…" he chuckled. God that chuckle made me sooo wet. He threw my wand into a draw and locked the door with different spells. There was no way of escape and I loved the feeling of being under his complete control. I would never let him know it though. So I began to struggle again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Draco's Point of View**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

God this girl will never give up will she? Her resistance was making me absoulutly hard.

"Hush now Gin…" I gently threw her on the bed as she landed on her back squelling. She. Still. Held. The. Dress…would I have to pry her fingers off of it??? I went and postioned myself over her suggestively. She gasped and began to squirm. I chuckled again. This was fun…so I spread her legs open and pressed my fully clothed errection to her core. She moaned but held tight to the dress.

"Draco…you're not getting the dress." She said devilishly.

I whispered into her ear nibbling it slightly. "we will see little girl." I pressed harder on her core and slipped my hands under her shirt. She tried to fight back a moan of pleasure. I smirked. My hands quickly found her bra and unsnapped it. This time she couldn't help the moan that escaped her sweet little lips.

I couldn't help but crash my lips on the hers. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and I bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. I shoved my tounge into her mouth roughly. I continued to pull the bra over her breasts through the shirt as I explored her mouth. "Beautiful…" I whispered. I broke the kiss and she groaned at the loss. My nimble fingers found her already hard nipple and I began to roll it between my forefinger and thumb. I stroked her hair as I went to the next. Her fingers were beginning to loosen.

I nipped at her neck and she released the dress slightly. I took my opportunity and grabbed the dress hopping off of her. I ripped off the bag to reveal a stunning green dress that would fit her tightly. It fell into blue ruffles at a slant at the knees and the top was in triangle letting one single knot tie it on and it would stretch tightly over her breasts revealing the sides. I grew harder at the thought of how easy it would be to undress my little beauty with that dress.

She grabbed the dress from me suddenly and I growled. She had already fixed her bra and top but you could see her wetness through her jeans. "You foul pig! I said no peeking." She pouted.

"C'mon Gin-Gin…the dress is beautiful."

"Whatever…I don't know what to do now!" She looked angry and I couldn't help but make the suggestion.

"We could finish what we started on the bed? I was desperate for my manhood to break that fragile virginity of hers and slide through her delicate folds.

It was her turn to smirk. "NO…" she smirked as she got her wand out of the draw and undid the spells on the door and opened it. "That performance just wasn't enticing enough…" With that she walked out the door the only girl that left me standing their waiting for a taste. This only made me want her more…


	11. Chapter 11

Could you guys please review? I just want to know if itz good or bad…I'll accept flames or anything…I want to improve…please review?

~Dark Jasmine


End file.
